Water Girl
by Blue MockingJay
Summary: Pandora, known as Panny, is attacked by the minotaur and barely scrapes by. Now traveling to Camp Half-Blood with Annabeth and Percy she uncovers a secret that was meant to stay hidden. Nico OC
1. Prologue

A voice was speaking out of the gloom whispering the tale of truth; a raspy old voice she behelds, but the flow of the river could be heard and the judgement of truth was sparked.

_Humans originally had four arms, four legs, one head consisting of two faces and one heart. Zeus feared their power, so he split them and condemed the human to forever more to search for their missing half. It is said one will be powerful, but it is only a tale..._

_Or is it...?_

Prologue:

I was standing in the middle of a blood stained road. Creatures were fighting with teenagers, who looked so exhausted I wanted to cry. A small figure fell, I rushed toward the small boy, no older than 12. Gone. I had to stop this, no more must die. I felt the power coursing through my veins, I smiled knowing I was strong. I took a deep breath, and prayed to whoever was listening. My pray was the last of my thoughts before I saw the sword flying through the air. Tim slowed down, some of the teenagers looked and screamed. I smiled because I saw how everything is going to be alight. I felt a thud, and saw red. As I took my last breath I saw _him_. The one Zeus took away.

Tell me, what do you think? I hope you get what scene this is coming from (THE LAST OLYMPIAN *Cough*) I always sucked at those :)

It will be more explained in the next chapter and longer as soon as I think of it haha. You can review if you would like, I mean I recommend it. So hit the button,HIT IT!

Merci

Thanks!


	2. I faint in math class

I faint in my math class

"2 must be divided by X to solve the problem" A voice drone on and on, not making it any easier to wake up from that horrid dream. I looked around to make sure there was no blood stain street, nope just teenagers sleeping. I was at school currently in my Algebra class, taught by Mr. H. I wasn't feeling too great and I don't know why, but I felt like I was going to break down bawling and go into fetus position_. You can't do that, nobody cares, the only one who ever cared are dead and you parents never cared, _the usual chant that usually stopped me from feeling weak just made my heart break even more. I had to distract myself, I looked around trying to remember my past, remembering why I'm here always helps, _Your name is Pandora Hera, you don't have a last name because your alone, you see monsters with one eyes, grandmothers with wings and giant flying horses around the empire state building. You have always been alone._

The boy next to me snorted and that's when I noticed every person in this class is asleep, I mean they probably wouldn't notice me scream. A shiver went up my spine; I didn't hear the droning voice anymore. I looked to the front where there was No Mr. H anymore, but in its place was a large hairy beast. His eyes were blood red, and one horn was missing from the side of his head. I would've laughed if not for him about to charge me. Pounding footsteps started running. I rolled just in time. I had nothing, and I highly doubted that a gun would stop this _Minotaur._ How in the world did I know that? My musings were cut off; The Minotaur was rushing me again. I screamed, but nobody came running. I thought I was going to die and all the wishes I made about my mother coming to get me or my father was gone; in its place was the wishing to live.

I had to get out of the way. I finally remembered that there were other kids in the classroom, what if he hurt one of them? I had to stop this! I grabbed a piece of glass that the Minotaur broke and as he knocked me into the wall I stabbed him in the eye, and he fell. As I got up I knew my arm was broken, snapped right in two. I rubbed my head; I was going to have a splitting headache in the morning. The wall of the classroom was broken making anybody off the street able to waltz in. I sighed; knowing I was going to probably get the snot beat out of me. The orphanage was not going to like this.

All the sudden I felt somebody coming near me, I crouched in the corner with the bloody piece of glass in front of me, knowing if I tried to fight I would probably die. A boy came out of the wreckage, with a glowing sword. His black hair was swept to the side, and his green eyes were glowing. A girl with blond hair and gray eyes were checking all the kids. The boy walked straight up to me. I brandished the knife, and tried to stand up. I fell forward with the boy catching me.

"Help me, please help me" I whispered with all my strength.

As I fell into the veil of unconsciousness, I heard him,

"You will be safe from now on; I won't let anything happen to you….."

_Don't say promises you can't keep._

___Did you like it?

Thanks everybody!

Merci Beacoup!

Q's:

P.O.V Is of Ms. Pandora, you'll find her significance soon.

Thank you both

Rider of the winds and Abigail Thalia La Rue


	3. I get chased by a group of Donkeys

_Song: Something that I want-Grace Potter__

_Pandora. Pandora. Pan-_

"Stop it!" I bolted upright, screaming the whole way. "Please! I didn't mean to do it this time!" I never begged before, but something told me I was about to get beat for the hole in the wall at school.

Something stopped my horror like a roadblock stops cars abruptly. I wasn't at the orphanage. Trees surrounded me with flowers blooming around the trunks. A creek bubbled innocently a little ways away, I looked down and say my arm was wrapped, but healed. I heard laughing and looked towards the creek, what I saw stole my breath away.

"Impossible" I whispered.

Two teenagers stood in the creek, both about two years older than me. One was the boy who caught me, and the other was the girl who helped the kids. What startled me, was the fact the boy was juggling water balls. The girl was laughing and splashing him, when he started throwing them at her.

"Percy! We're supposed to be watching the girl, and you're not helping this case!" A voice yelled from the creek bank, a boy stood there. " Bahhhh!" What kind of boy said Bahh?

"She's awake!" Percy?

I screamed and used the things that I was born with to scurry away like a rabid crab.

"I didn't see that! This is just a dream! Ms. Dante must've hit me so hard that I'm in a perfect world with a boy who juggles water," I stopped and look at the girl, who looked at me with genuine concern, "And a girl that looks like a super-model. Great!" I ranted. I jumped up and collapsed, but catching myself onto a tree.

"Te-he-he." The tree started shaking.

"AHHHH! Oh MY GOD! THAT TREE IS LAUGHING! THAT BOY IS JUGGLING! AND HE'S.. HE'S BAHHING LIKE A DONKEY!" I bet I was a site to see, ranting with my arms flapping and pointing at each thing with my flapping limbs trailing behind me.

The three teenagers stood completely and utterly still, I finally stopped ranting and took a look at them.

"What? You have no explaining to do!" The girl took a step forward, every step forward she took was a step back for me. I was not; let me repeat **not **getting near these lunatics.

"Hey! We are not lunatics!" Percy protested. Blondie shot him a, will-you-be-quiet- and-shut-your-trap-before-I shut-it-for-you kind of face.

"Listen I know your scared, but let me explain. My name is Anabeth Chase, the water-juggler is Percy Jackson, and the bah over there is Grover. We're here to help you." At the H word, I snorted. Anabeth gave me a questioning look, when I remained silent she continued on. "We were sent to take you back to our home, so you could have some explanations." She turned her attention to Percy with a hard glare. "Now, if Percy didn't do something to, well to put it lightly, piss Nico off we wouldn't have to walk." Percy shrugged innocently, and with a sheepish grin he tried to look like he was having fun staring at a few ants.

I felt like I was put in the spotlight. I felt rather vulnerable and seriously confused, so I did what any girl would do.

I ran.

I'm not a damsel in distress. I'm just putting it out there, that I'm not.

Of course, if my Prince Charming came running out of the trees and swooped me off to a place and promised to protect me for all eternity, I wouldn't complain. That's only because he is a fragment of my imagination, so oh well.

My legs felt robotic. Right, left, right, left, TREE, right, left, right , left, ARROW!

I should probably tell you how I'm getting arrows strung at me from being perfectly safe with Anabeth and Percy. While I was booking it out of the camp, with them screaming, "Catch her!" and "Percy! You imbecile!" I ran right into a group of asses. Meaning half teenage boy and half horse. I managed to aggravate them with calling them Donkeys and Asses all in a sentence.

"AHHH!" I screamed, jumping over a tree root, arms flailing again.

"There she is!" about 10 voices yelled at once.

Anabeth swooped down out of a tree and started running after me, Percy following her. Grover was running at me from the side with the Donkeys coming from the other side. All together that left me to continue straight, with hopes not to die. I ran with my whole heart, jumping, swerving arrows and hands trying to grasp me. I rotated my head to look back at my captors, and didn't notice a boy that appeared from the ground in a swirl of black smoke.

Let me tell you what happens when you hit a dude from the ground, gravity fails and you fall down onto your butt. With that happening, a whole mess of Donkeys, humans, and Goat-people were at the brick –walls feet. All of them jumped apart at once, donkeys on one side, with Captors on other. With poor me in the middle. I jumped up only to be taken hostage by Brick-Wall.

"Hey, she's our prisoner!" The donkeys started.

"We had her first!" Captors retaliated.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Shut it! Jeez, I leave for 2 days and you guys are fighting with centaurs?" Brick wall roared, directing the last part to my captors.

I took this moment to knee the brick in his manhood, and sprint away. Only to be thrown down by a giant..DOG?

Hey, everyone:) Sorry for not uploading sooner, I had major writers block and just went through a kind of a hard time, but here it is!


	4. The Breath of Death

**Hey there! Yeah, you! Thanks for ****favoriting**** my story! Uh huh, ohh… Well, here are the people that actually did;) and reviewed again! DAUGHTER OF HERMES 42, FANFICaddict001, and I Am Atrocity. Just thought I would express my gratitude for, well supporting my story, **

**Now on to the story!** _Song: Candles- Hey Monday!_

_*(*)*(*)*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*)_

A revolting breath slid over me, while I looked into the eyes of a murderer.

_Here it is I'm going to die_. At that I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and knew as soon as it opened its mouth it was going to slid its razor sharp-

Tongue? I was going to be licked to death!

"Ger off!" I scrambled out of under the "Dangerous" dog. I slid my hand out and whapped it on the nose, it whimpered and slouched away. Taking a look at it, I saw it was just a black huge dog; the only thing that really startled me was the eyes, which were red. My attention was diverted from the tank like dog, and to the running of feet. I spread my feet apart, grabbed a loose branch and held it out like a sword. The dog came and stood by me, standing in a fighting stance similar to my own. Two against ten opponents?

Can you say crap?

(A/N: I changed songs here! Ha-ha I lost my muse with that, so I went to Here for Tomorrow-Pages! :) Just to let you know!)

In the end, I was caught by Brick-wall and is now hands and feet tied, over his shoulder. The only reason I was caught after taking down all the centaurs, and Grover, was he manifested behind me. Not fair.

"You're a jerk." I said after a moments of silence.

"Uh huh. How'd you come up with that?" He retorted with a smirk.

"Hmm. This is a hard one! Not because you're carrying me OVER your shoulder, no, or the fact you grabbed my butt to lift me on your shoulders! No, I think it's the fact, your currently carrying me, no scratch that you're currently kidnapping me!" I shouted, each word growing louder and louder.

"Well, you're certainly no lady either! Kneeing my pride didn't really scream ladyness!" He retorted with a snort.

I sighed. He was right, but he's KIDNAPPING ME!

"Where are we going?" I asked monotone.

"Back to camp, and than I'm shadowing us out of here." He replied coldly.

I cringed from the coldness, and felt a sudden urge to cry.

"Listen I'm sorry. Really I am. I'm really thankful that you saved me, and you're taking your time to take me back to your home. I've been through hard times again and again, with people lying to me, saying they want to help. I've been on my own, with just me. Nobody else has ever cared before," I paused here, and than took a breath knowing he was about to drop me in revulsion, "I've been beat within every inch of my body, bruised, and scarred. I've been tortured, that even _you_ would cringe away from. And I've lived through it all, so if your going to kill me or drop me, and run. Do it now."

We had stopped during my speech, and I could hear his breathing. I closed my eyes, and waited for the ground to welcome me. Instead, I was shifted and held against a warm chest. A heart beat echoed smoothly like a song charming me. Arms wrapped around my small frame. My eyes opened in amazement. I felt totally and utterly safe. A breath came to my ear, and it tickled. I shivered from the close proximity of him.

"I'm just going to tell you now, that I promise you're going to be safe. You will not be harmed when your with me, understand?" He took me away from his heart and held me at arms length to stare into my eyes; the deepest sea blue meets the darkest of night. I nodded my head for once in my life actually believing someone would want to help me.

"We should probably start anew." He took out a dagger and cut my bindings. He than stretched out a hand for a handshake. "Hello, I'm Nico di Angelo." I eyed him. I didn't want to trust, but I felt like I should trust him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Pandora Hera," I gave him a smirk, "Call me Pandora and Die."

He gave a laugh, and I joined in. It felt nice to laugh, I couldn't believe how much rolled off my shoulders with the tides of laughter ensuing.

"We should probably head back to camp; it's almost dusk." Nico said, turning all serious, I straightened up and nodded. He gave me a grin, which I immediately returned with glee.

We walked in compatible silence, me tripping over stones and stumbling over tree roots. Nico of course, walked with an agile that screamed confidence and you could see he was tense in case of an attack. He was so handsome; his hair was a very dark brown, whereas his eyes were as dark as the deepest night. His face was olive colored with a rather angular face. As Panny curiously studied Nico, Nico was having his own view.

**NICO'S POV:**

I felt like hitting a tree.

I was falling for another demigod; an unclaimed Demigod no less! She could be my sister!

I snorted and looked at her; her eyes were such a deep sea blue, whereas her skin was as pale as coral, no her skin was like pink coral. Her cheeks were a pale pink, whereas her lips were a rose red. She had a scar on the edge of her lips, with another one jagging across her cheek.

She couldn't be a daughter of Hades. She is too pure, too innocent, she couldn't be.

At that moment, she turned and caught me looking with a gleam in her eyes.

She smiled a smile that made my chest ache. I made a promise to myself and her at that moment.

Nobody, I mean nobody, was going to harm this girl.

I promise.


	5. Liar, Liar, hooves on fire

Hey! I'm super sorry about this! And if you hate me and want to never read my story again, I would totally understand! I'm a failure to Fanfiction:'( If you want to hear my rant about why I stopped writing, send me a letter and I'll tell you! I'm always happy to rant!:D Anyway, at 4:24 at night I got hit with inspiration! I was checking my email, ignoring everything, but something stood out! A new review! It made me tear up, and so I kicked myself in the butt (Not literally! I'm not that flexible!:) to start writing again!

Song that I listened to while writing this, Age of Information-Break your heart!

Now your probably getting annoyed of me, so I'll let you go!

_DO A DALLOP, DO DO A DALLOP OF DAISY!_

Panny's POV!

Nico and I wandered a bit with the constant argument of which way to go, with him deciding just to shadow us there. This of course happened without him telling me.

"Nico. Brick. CAPTOR!," This made him snort at and give me a withering look. "I think you're going the wrong way."

"I am not. I know exactly which way I'm going." He replied in a know-it-all voice.

This caused me to snort, which resulted in him glaring at me. Finally after 10 more agonizing minutes of walking, he sighed, walked over to me, and manhandled me.

"Eek! Put me down you, you creepy brick liked dude!" I screeched.

"Oi! That's my ear you blubbering airhead!" He roared.

"Well! Put me down!"

"Listen! I'm getting us to the campsite!"

This stunned me until I remember him catching me once again.

"Ohh…" I responded quite dumbly.

"Yeah, 'Ohh…'" He mocked lightly

Shadowing feels like being sucked into a tube with gassy fumes. Reminding me of that time I ran away from a foster home to the mall and walked by Abercrombie and Fitch®. My musings were put to an end when we arrived at the campsite. We succeeded in making Percy scream like a girl, which cause some of the tension to fade.

"So.. Can someonce explain why I'm here?" I asked in the awkward silence.

A chorus of sighs welcomed me.

" Pandora, we can't tell you. Only Chiron can, I'm sorry" Annabeth told me.

This time it was my turn to sigh, but only in frustration.

"When can I meet this guy then. Not that I want to go back to the orphanage."

"Orphanage? We were told you lived with our, I meant your Aunt?" Percy frowned.

I gave him a look of questions, but shrugged. "She died. She hated me though; she always told me I'm never going to be missed if I died. My Uncle was the only who even cared about me, but he went missing at sea when I was seven." I stopped and thought, "Maybe that's why she hated me so much, he died like I told him he would."

At this Grover gave Percy and Nico a look that clearly said 'Told you so'.

Again I shrugged my shoulders, letting my mind figure them out.

"So, can we go and meet this guy?"

Arriving at a tree with a snake on it can give quite a fright to a girl. Causing said girl to trip and roll down a hill. Let's just say I hit a satyr or two. Annabeth and Grover ran down and helped me up, than helped the two satyrs up. Nico, and Percy came down snorting and laughing like it was the funniest thing they've ever seen. I game them a dirty look, which solved everything! Annabeth made an impatient sound, so we all followed behind her obediently. I looked around me in fascination, but what really caught my attention was everybody pointing at me.

"Do they always point at the new kid?" I asked Grover. He glanced around looking like he then realized where we were.

"Oh, yeah, totally normal." He stuttered out after a minutes pause.

I huffed, knowing full where I was the one left out in the dark. Grover and I ran to catch up with the others. We walked up to a old, white house. My gaze went over the windows, in one seeing movement, the cobwebs on the post, the crooked steps. I've never seen such a homey house before.

_Clack, Clack, Clack._ A man came out, exceedingly tall with long brown hair. His eyes were wrinkled and had a shiny light in the baby blues. His bright smile didn't catch my attention, nor did Percy when he poked me. What caught me attention was the horse bottom the man had. And in my mind echoed one word.

_Man Donkey!_

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_))_)_)_)_)_)

Gosh Today is an off day for me…. I'm sorry for taking forever! I apologized twice because I feel really bad I know its short, but I'm not getting anything when I write I'll update as soon as I can. Of course, if you hate me, again I understand! 3 Allie Mae I'll promise I'll work really hard on a long one!


	6. Learning my family history, gack

Hello! So, your probably not going to read this for a while so I can get longer chapters *Sigh* I really wish I could be like those authors that write amazingly when they force themselves too... Alas, you're all in terrible luck and did not get that kind of Author... So If your reading this, that means you should give me a hug for finally sitting down and writing everything!:D

* * *

Yelling, "Donkey man!" doesn't make you many friends. Unless, the donkey man in question is Chiron.  
His answer to my outburst was snort-snort-giggle. I'm just kidding; I was given an amused look not giggles or snorts. He motioned for us to enter. He led us into a big room; I glanced at Percy and Annabeth when they both cringed away from the Boom-Box. _Bad memories connected to the Boom- Box, _I mused. I looked and found a woman sitting on the couch, she was a Brunette and looked short, but considering my 5'3 height I wasn't one who should be criticizing. I looked at her and she had tears in her eyes, which were a dark blue. Percy walked over to her and whispered something to her. She smiled a watery half-smile, but kept staring at me. You would think I would get kind of creeped out, but instead I wanted to run to her and never let go. This woman just screamed motherliness. Now that I looked more closely, you could easily see she was Percy's Mother.  
"Ms. Pandora, we have a lot to talk about. You're probably wondering why you're here aren't you?" Chiron asked. I opened my mouth to retort, but he continued.  
" You see, this is Camp Half-Blood; a home for children of Gods and Goddesses. This is the only safe place from Monsters on earth, and even here has had its moments of failed asylum. When a Olympian claims their child, that child gets moved into their parents cabin."  
"Where do I go then? I mean, I have no idea who my parents are." I asked, I knew they were telling the truth. To be honest though, I was slightly freaked out, but most of all I felt longing. Being an orphan has always been so lonely. All you want to do is be taken into your parent's arms, and loved for once.  
At this sentence they all gave grief-stricken looks to one another. Percy's mother let out a sob.  
Chiron motioned for her to come closer, so she did.  
She sat across from me and took my hands in her own.  
"Can I tell you a story, about a woman who wanted best for her children?" I nodded, and she gave me a  
smile. She continued, "This woman fell in love with a man of the sea, he loved her and she loved him. One day the woman became pregnant, but the man had to go away. 9 months later, and a healthy baby boy was born. 2 years passed, when the man came back. The both of them were in love like the very first day, but again he had to leave. Not without explaining to her that the boy had to leave when he reached a certain age, he had to go to a camp. The woman understood and did everything she could for her little boy. One day, 2 months after the man left, the woman found out she was pregnant. She went to the sea and cried out. The man appeared and told her she had to send one away, if they were close together monsters would come in big bundles and then bigger bundles. It was the hardest choice of her life to send her little girl away to a very, very distant relative. She though of her little girl everyday, wondering what she looked like, how she acted, if she was kind as she could be."  
It took everything I had not to cry and scream, "why!"  
I understood why though, but it just hurt so much.  
Images flashed behind my closed lids, my uncle leaving me and giving me the last hug I received as a child. A note saying my uncle had gone missing. My aunts hand coming toward my face. Other children pelting me with rocks and sticks. The headmistress hitting me with her ruler. This all happened to me while Percy was held and loved.  
Resentment bubbled up inside me; I pushed myself out of the chair and held up my hand.  
"Please, just leave me alone."  
And I ran again.

* * *

My feet led me to the beach with white sand scattered around. The waves and the sand met as if they were old friends again and again. Just seeing how everything was happy while I sat through my, mother, telling me she shipped me off to protect me. I wasn't mad at her really, more at the man who let this happen. My father, I didn't even find out who he was. My guess he was something to do with water. I snorted, I'm petrified of water. I sat up suddenly, my head ended up spinning, but that didn't stop the onslaught of thoughts. What if they are wrong? I'm not a daughter of a Greek god, maybe I'm not her daughter. I looked at a wave pool at my right. I looked more closely and saw my reflection. Brown curls spilled over my shoulders; I could see my scars on my face. I went to brush the reminder away when my eyes caught my attention. I looked more closely and gasped. My eyes reflected Percy Jackson's mother. My face was heart-shaped exactly like hers. My lips curved like Percy's, but more feminine. No question about it, I was related to the both of them.

Tears blurred my vision, I felt so alone. Years of torment was being unleashed, years of sadness, years of so much pain; running down my cheeks like rivers. Sobs tore through my throat; my lungs screamed for air. A pair of arms encircled my torso and pulled me into a lap. I didn't know who it was, I just wanted this torment to end. The stranger started whispering and humming tunes. A hand warm and full of love rubbed my back. My hair was petted, and I was rocked back and forth like a doll.  
Sobs continued through my throat, and after a few minutes I could breathe again. I just sat there recovering from the embarrassment. I picked my head up and looked into my saviors face.  
A smile welcomed my look of amazement.

* * *

Who do you thing it is?  
Well, I uploaded it and then deleted it? would you like to know why? Because it looked long on my word, but apparently not on fanfiction _ I wanted to hear your ideas before I added more, so if you can forgive me the next chapter WILL be long! No matter my wishes:)  
I love you all:)  
-Allie.


	7. Pft, I'm just hyperventilating

Green eyes met mine, and a hearty laugh accompanied it.

I squealed and jumped out of the man's arms. The man shook with even more laughter, and a gentle smile washed over his face.

"Child I'm not going to hurt you." He coaxed gently.

I gave him a look that I hoped said, 'I_ don't trust you.'_

He smiled and got up, brushing the sand from his khaki shorts. "I'm your dad!" He threw his arms open, and gave me a warm smile.

Five seconds later, with no magical event occuring; he sighed and sat down on the log again. He patted the seat next to him, but being a rebel I sat at the opposite side.

He gave me a sad smile, but didn't try to change the seating arrangments. He turned his gaze to the sea, and so did I.

"I know you resent me. You grew up burdened, and filled with pain. We knew with two children of the sea that the two of you would be in danger. The best thing was to send you away. I was assured that the two that were chosen were very capable. We didn't predict you being able to feel a death connected to the sea. Only some demigods that are attached to that person can feel where they die if they in turn are connected to that place. Both your mother and my heart broke when you left. I'm so sorry that I put you through that. You and Percy both went through difficult child hoods because of me being a God." He stopped, and glanced at me. "I hope you can forgive a old man for making mistakes."

I sighed, and looked out at the sea. All those years of wishing that a mother or father would pop out of no where and rescue me. Take me to a soft bed, read me stories, hold my hand when I'm scared, and hug me during the times I cried rivers of tears. _You finally have someone, you have a mother, a father and a older brother... You have people who actually might care for you. _I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Gaining every ounce of courage that I could hold.

"Dad, is it all right if I call you Dad?" He nodded, and I continued, "I don't know if I can ever trust you or 'Mom'. I know you think you know everything that happened, but you have no idea what I felt like, still feel like."

He looked sad, but understanding. I lowered my eyes down at the next part though.

"I'm willing to do my best to try though. To forgive what happened because all that made me strong, and being able to show empathy. I'm going to try to be the best Demi-God daughter you've ever had!" I finished with a hopeful smile on my face, and prayed with everything I had that he wouldn't laugh at me.

" It is time I claimed you, but we have to wait for our guests." He winked at me, and laughed at my confused expression. I began to hear my name being called out and loud footsteps.

"Pandora! There you are!" The woman in the cabin that claimed to be my mother ran forward and swept me in a hug. Completely ignoring the man beside me.

"We were worried sick! And-!" Her eyes then registered the large man the was at my side. Percy smiled and came up to join us.

"We were waiting for you. I would love to stay and chat, but I do have other priorities." He smiled at me, and with a responding smile of my own; his grew bigger.

" Pandora Hera Jackson! I, Poseidon, God of the sea and the earth shaker claim you as my daughter!" With that he walked right into the sea and disappeared.

"Hey Panny, you okay?" Nicko went up and gestured in front of my face. I responded with a slow shake of the head.

"No, not really. I've had one of the most emotional tiring days of my life. And I pray to whoever, that these don't happen often because I'm exhausted."

"Well, let's go get you settled in and we'll talk in the morning." My mother hesitantly touched my hair, and I smiled welcomingly at her.

"Of course. I'd really like to get to know my," I paused and a huge smile crept over my face, "Family." 

* * *

I know, I know.. bring on the rotten tomatoes. :( I'm sorry for being gone, and hope you guys can forgive me. It took a while to get back in my grrove, but I finally have an ending in mind for this story. For those who've waited thank you, and I hope you enjoy this. :) I hope I can write the next one faster, and longer! But you never know with a mind of a writer. 3 Allie


	8. Authors noteI face flaming tennis balls

Authors note: hey everyone.. :3 I was inspired to write again after I received some reviews. I am currently without a computer. :( so must wait a bit to upload the chapter since I'm typing it all on my iPhone. I just wanted to say thank you for sticking with, and I'm going to do my best to write a great second chapter. I know I'm not suppose to have an authors note, but I thought it would be okay. I'm leaving for japan next week and am done with my classes this week. So hopefully tons of time to write I have had so many thoughts for this fanfic and hopefully will complete my first "book". xD maybe this will inspire me to complete m creations. Until next time my friends!

- Allie Mae.

Sneak peek:

_Panny_. _Panny_. I shake my head to get rid of those singing voices. As I finally achieve silence and tucker deeper in my bunk; a woman screams " _Pandora_!". Images fly through my closed lids. Teenagers facing giants, people screaming while on fire, blood everywhere, mouths silently screa-

"Panny!"

I shot up in bed at the deep voice. I heard extremely high pitched screaming and when I finally realized it was me; my brother decided to dump water on me.

"What the flip Percy?!" I shouted, coughing up sea water.

"That's weird. You're wet." He stated with a blank expression.

"No duh" I snorted, "You did just drench me in freezing water!"

I proceeded to hit him with my fists; and all he did was laugh.

I glared at him hoping to make him cower whereas all my big brother did was laugh.


	9. I discover that People suck

_Panny_. _Panny_. I shake my head to get rid of those singing voices. As I finally achieve silence and tucker deeper in my bunk; a woman screams " _Pandora_!". Images fly through my closed lids. Teenagers facing giants, people screaming while on fire, blood everywhere, mouths silently screa-

"Panny!"

I shot up in bed at the deep voice. I heard extremely high pitched screaming and when I finally realized it was me; my brother decided to dump water on me.

"What the flip Percy?!" I shouted, coughing up sea water.

"That's weird. You're wet." He stated with a blank expression.

"No duh" I snorted, "You did just drench me in freezing water!"

I proceeded to hit him with my fists; and all he did was laugh.

I glared at him hoping to make him cower whereas all my big brother did was laugh.

"But Panny, seriously.. What were you dreaming about?" His face went dead serious.

"I don't know Percy. I don't know." I looked at him with so much fear in my heart, it took everything not to just cry.

Two months had passed since I was claimed by my Dad. Percy and I quickly became siblings, but my Mom and I are bit apart. I try and she tries, but it usually ends with her crying and me furious. I just wish-

"Ow!"

"Wake up Pandora! This is war!" Annabeth shouted in my face. I sighed, I hate game day.

Chiron has decided to make Tuesdays Game days to help moral in the times we're in. Unsurprisingly, it's not working out too well. The leaders are getting rather competitive. Percy and I were clumped in with Athena's cabin, but so far it hasn't been a grand time. My best friend can get really competitive.

"Just stay out of the way Panny and maybe we won't lose." One of the grey eyed children snickered. This comment made the rest laugh and together they went running off. I blushed furiously and sent a curse word after them.

"'Stay here Panny.' 'You're useless Panny.' Blah, blah, blah." I murmured to myself as I sat around the starting position.

I yawned and decided to lay down and close my eyes for a moment.

Worst mistake ever.

I woke up in a middle of a warzone. Blood everywhere and bodies flying. Worst of all, in the center was a boy I realized that looked a lot like a death boy I knew.

This was bad. Very, very bad. As he brought down the last warrior, his blazing eyes turned to me. His sword gleamed and he stalked me. I never really knew fear. I thought I did living at the orphanage, but when you see a sword that took down fighters better than you. You quickly learn that fear is the worst feeling you can have.

"Hello Panny." He growled, "Enjoying the show? I love the actors. Too bad I had to kill a few. What about you? Do you want to dance?"

I want to say I was brave, but I'm not. I can't even hold a sword. All I could think to do was reach out to him and murmur his name.

"Nico."


End file.
